millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Family
The Parker Family is a typical middle-class American family, with mixed origins. The family consists of two parents, John and Rose Parker, and their four children: Corey, Tina, Samson, and Eva. The family lives in the city some miles away from Millard High, in a quaint, picturesque two-story house surrounded by a white picket fence and a small pool in the back. John Parker John Parker is the husband of Rose Parker and the father of his four children, Corey, Tina, Samson, and Eva. A sympathetic although somewhat nervous and cowardly man, he works full-time as a car mechanic. When the kids get into fights, he always tries to be the mediator, usually with little success. Although he was born in England, he immigrated to America with his family when he was young, at 10 years old. He is of English and Arab descent; his father was English, whereas his mother was an Algerian Arab. Rose Parker Rose Parker is the wife of John Parker and the mother of her four children, Corey, Tina, Samson, and Eva. She is a boisterously friendly, somewhat overemotional woman. At times, she is stern and orderly, and always expects the best out of her kids. Currently, she is working as a journalist at the local newspaper. She is three quarters Albanian, and a quarter Italian. Corey Parker Corey Parker is the eldest of the four Parker children. A surly, unfriendly boy, he has little concern for acting appropriately in front of others and is very blunt. He often picks on his younger brother, Samson, and isn't exactly friendly with other people, either. Although he hasn't been officially diagnosed, it is possible that he might have some form of an antisocial personality disorder. Currently, he is a junior in high school. Tina Parker Tina Parker is the elder middle child. Possessing a large number of friends, Tina is a charismatic, attractive young woman who shares an enthusiasm for cars with her father. She is also very idealistic and a "semi-vegetarian", with strong liberal opinions. Usually, she tries to defend Samson whenever he is being bullied by Corey; unfortunately, however, she's rarely at home. Currently, she is a sophomore in high school. Samson Parker :See: Samson Parker Samson Parker is the younger middle child. He's a very short, skinny 14-year old boy that looks and acts more like he's 10. Despite his small frame, he has an incredibly ravenous appetite. He's also a huge kiss-up to adults. Though Samson has a decent number of friends, many of his peers consider him annoying; however he is, for the most part oblivious to it. Ironically, although he's a bit of a wimp, he loves horror movies and violent video games. He has a very bitter relationship with his older brother, Corey. Currently, he is a freshman in high school. Eva Parker Eva Parker is the youngest child of the Parker family. An adorable, young, excitable girl, practically every adult gushes at the sight of her cuteness. She is extremely naive and her parents tend to favor her over her other siblings (much to their chagrin). Currently, she is in the 4th grade. Gallery Other Appearances File:Parker_Sims_3.png|The Parker Family as Sims 3 characters File:Parker_Sims_4.png|The Parker Family as Sims 4 characters File:TS4SamsonCAS.png|Samson as a Sims 4 character File:TS4JohnCAS.png|John as a Sims 4 character File:TS4RoseCAS.png|Rose as a Sims 4 character File:TS4CoreyCAS.png|Corey as a Sims 4 character File:TS4TinaCAS.png|Tina as a Sims 4 character File:TS4EvaCAS.png|Eva as a Sims 4 character House in The Sims 3 File:ParkerHouseFrontExterior.jpg|Front Exterior File:ParkerHouseBackExterior.jpg|Back Exterior File:ParkerHouseBirdsEyeView1.jpg|Bird's Eye View of the 1st Floor File:ParkerHouseEntranceRoom1.jpg|Entrance (#1) File:ParkerHouseEntranceRoom2.jpg|Entrance (#2) File:ParkerHouseLivingRoom.jpg|Living Room and Dining Room File:ParkerHouseKitchen.jpg|Kitchen File:ParkerHouse1stFloorBathroom.jpg|1st Floor Bathroom File:ParkerHouseBirdsEyeView2.jpg|Bird's Eye View of the 2nd Floor File:ParkerHouse2ndFloorHallway.jpg|2nd Floor Hallway File:ParkerHouseEvaRoom.jpg|Eva's Room File:ParkerHouseParentsBedroom.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Parker's Room File:ParkerHouseTinaRoom.jpg|Tina's Room File:ParkerHouseSamsonCoreyRoom.jpg|Samson and Corey's Room File:ParkerHouse2ndFloorBathroom1.jpg|2nd Floor Bathroom 1 File:ParkerHouse2ndFloorBathroom2.jpg|2nd Floor Bathroom 2 Category:Families Category:BlankyXP's Characters